Baby Days
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Jemma has found something out and whether it's good or bad is up from interpretation. And this is how they decide to deal with it. This is an AU story. And a sequel to "Fighting". Skimmons relationship. Team Family. Rating might change later on depending. And I don't own anything except the characters that I made up. in chapter 9 I changed Jakob's age to eight.
1. Chapter 1

Jemma was finally getting back to her old self; Skye and the rest of the team were so happy that she seemed to be herself again. She had discussions with Fitz again about science and would hug people occasionally again without the feeling of awkwardness. Everyone was happy that Jemma was only having nightmares every once in a while, but what she was about to tell them was going to throw them for a loop. Skye had noticed the little things, but assumed it was because she was going through a lot; she also didn't want to think that that was possible. The rest of the team noticed that Jemma seemed to be better, but something was different; she had also been leaving suddenly and then would come back after a little bit of time. So as the team gathered around the holotable in the conference room, Jemma stepped forward to talk to the team since she was the one who called the meeting.

"Jemma is something wrong?" Coulson said noticing she looked a little sick.

"I…I think we have a slight problem well it's not a problem, but it sort of is." Jemma said as she stood in front of the team unable to look up from the ground.

"Is it what I think it is?" Skye said having a feeling that she knew what was wrong.

"Yes."

"Oh my God." May said out of nowhere, after everything clicked with her. The guys were the only ones who didn't understand.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Jemma said softly.

"What is it? Are you sick? Do you need help? Is something wrong?" Fitz said confused and worried.

"I'm not sick, but yes I need help."

"Just name it, Jemma."

"I'm…I'm pregnant." The whole room was silent for a few seconds after Jemma spoke those words.

"How? Oh…don't answer that." Fitz said quickly.

"Is that why you've been running out of the room at strange times?" Ward said concerned.

"Yes, I've been having morning sickness that does not just come in the morning. No idea why they call it that if it doesn't happen just in the morning." Jemma answered.

"How do you felt about this?" Coulson asked.

"I have mixed feelings about it. I mean it's a baby with the half the DNA of one of the guys that assaulted me, but at the same time, it's a baby an innocent life. I just don't know what to do."

"It's your decision to keep or not keep, have or not have the baby."

"I know, but I'm a part of this team, you guys are my family and I want to know what you think."

"Jemma we love you no matter what you want to do. We will support you." Ward said softly.

"I…I…" Jemma said as she covered her mouth and quickly left the room; Fitz went to follow her, but was stopped by May who went in his place.

"Wow. She's pregnant." Ward said as he continued to look in the direction of where Jemma had left to, followed by May.

"What are we going to do?" Fitz said concerned.

"Well when she comes back we'll talk some more before we decided anything more." Coulson said.

"How long do you think the morning sickness lasts?" Ward said concerned.

"I'm not sure. We should do some research on that and have her checked out by a doctor."

Shortly Jemma and May were on their way back, May had a hand on Jemma's lower back as she lead her back to the conference room.

"Are you okay?" Skye said noticing that Jemma looked like she was still going to be sick.

"No, the morning sickness has been getting worse. I'm scared guys. I don't know what to do."

"We're going to have you get looked at a doctor maybe they have something to help with it. It's going to be okay. Let's move this conversation into the rec. room. That way you can be more comfortable and closer to the bathroom." Coulson said as he led the group out of the conference room.

So the team discussed what they were going to do and Coulson said that Jemma wouldn't be able to go into the field anymore until they knew that it wouldn't hurt the baby and that she could continue to do tests and assessments in the lab. He also decided that Jemma should not be alone at any point and time till she was past the morning sickness. Jemma decided to keep the baby and the team supported her decision; May set up an appointment with one of the SHEILD doctors at the nearest SHIELD facility to them.

"Thank you guys." Jemma said softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jemma, we all care about you and would do just about anything for you." Coulson said speaking for everyone.

"So you're like a month along?" Fitz said not knowing.

"About four and a half weeks." Jemma said.

"I set up an appointment; we'll be there in about half an hour. Your appointment is at 3 pm. Do you want some of us to go with you?" May asked.

"I'd like that a lot. Skye, Ward will you go with me?"

"Sure." Skye said as she gave Jemma's hand a squeeze.

"Of course." Ward said squeezing the other hand.

"I don't know what I'd do without all of you." Jemma said with a small smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of me and just well everything."

"We're a family no need for thanks." May said.

"I'm going to go laid down for a little while."

"Okay." Coulson said as Jemma stood and hugged everyone.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Skye asked a little worried.

"That would be nice."

"All right."

Jemma and Skye then left the rec area and headed to their pod, while Fitz and Ward headed to the gym to work out a little before they landed. May and Coulson left to Coulson's office to discuss what they were going to do next and how they were going to be able to have a pregnant Jemma on missions.

"How do you think Jemma's going to handle not being able to go into the field?" Coulson asked sort of all ready knowing the answer.

"You know she'll be okay with it, but she will worry a little bit more about the rest of us when we're in the field. I think she'd be okay going into the field until she's showing a little more though." May answered.

"I would agree with you, but I wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby if she were to go into the field."

"It is your decision Phil."

"I think in some cases she'll be able to go into the field, but I do not want her in any danger."

"I agree with you."

"I know she'll agree with what I decided too."

"Yes she will."

May then left Coulson knowing that he was still thinking about what could be done to help Jemma, as she went back to the cockpit to get ready for the landing process.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma, Skye, and Ward entered the SHIELD facility and headed to the medical floor where Jemma would be having her appointment with Dr. Riley Gemsen, a gynecologist. Jemma seemed to be a little more nauseous than before so they tried to get their as soon as possible; Skye and Ward were flanking her to make sure she didn't fall over from dizziness.

"Could we take a break?" Jemma said as they were leading her down a hall way.

"Sure." Skye said as she led Jemma over to a couch.

"Try not to close your eyes; it makes you more nauseous if you do." Ward said as he helped Jemma sit down.

"Thank you." Jemma said as she leaned back against the couch.

"Let us know when you're ready to keep going."

Jemma leaned toward Skye, who was sitting next to her who put her arm around her shoulders; Ward had taken her hand in his to comfort her, the best that he could.

Soon they were on their way again, Jemma seemed to be getting worse and that really made Skye and Ward worried. Once they reached their destination Skye grabbed the paper work and started to fill it out, while Ward helped Jemma with anything that she needed.

A few minutes after they finished filling out the paper work a nurse came out and called Jemma's name, she took them in to a room for Jemma to wait for a doctor; the nurse noticed that Jemma needed help moving and seemed to be really sick, so she told Dr. Gemsen that Jemma needed to be seen as soon as possible.

"How long has the morning sickness been?" the nurse asked.

"About two weeks. I can't seem to keep anything down. I've been giving myself fluids to keep hydrated." Jemma said as she leaned against Skye; Skye had her arm around Jemma while Ward sat in the chair closest to them, but was watching the door as if he was worried someone was going to bust in.

"Are you the medic on your team?"

"Yes, I just don't know a lot about pregnancy."

"That's okay that's what were here for. And the two with you are?"

"Skye is my girlfriend and Ward is a close friend."

"Okay. I'll let the doctor know you're ready. She should be in in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

The nurse then left leaving Skye and Ward to make Jemma as comfortable as possible till the doctor entered the room.

"Hi everyone I'm Dr. Riley Gemsen. You can call me Riley." Riley said as she entered the room.

"Hello. I'm Skye; this is my girlfriend Jemma and our friend Ward." Skye said noticing that Jemma was having one of her dizzy spells.

"All right, Jemma could you tell me what's been going on?"

"Umm…sure hold on a second." Jemma said as she leaned to where Ward was already holding the garbage; he could tell she was about to throw up.

"Has your morning sickness been this bad the whole time?" Riley asked.

"No, just the past couple of days it's been really bad."

"Okay, have you had any pain? Any spotting?"

"No and no."

"Okay. Let me do a blood test. I'm going to check it to make sure all your levels are correct."

"I should let you know, I was assaulted when kidnapped on a mission. I don't know anything about the men that did it. So it could just be a cold or virus and pregnancy."

"Okay. How many times were you assaulted?"

"Five times."

"Okay. Were you tortured?"

"Yes."

"We're also going to do an ultrasound while you're here to check on the baby." Riley said as she was taking Jemma's blood. Once Riley was done she went to have the blood tests processed and came back to do the ultrasound. "Are there any questions before I start?"

"Will the fact that she was tortured hurt the baby or Jemma?" Ward asked concerned.

"It possible could affect both mother and child. But we will do everything to prevent anything from happening to either."

"Okay."

"It's okay Grant, it's not your fault." Jemma said giving his hand a squeeze.

"You were with her when she was kidnapped?" Riley said softly, trying not to have Ward block any communication.

"Yes. I tried to prevent it." Ward said with his head down in shame.

"You did everything you could and you got me out. Grant look at me." Jemma said as she lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"I know Jem." Ward said.

"It's okay."

"But what if it hurt the baby?"

"It's okay. It's all okay, no matter what."

Ward didn't respond he just squeezed her and then pulled her into a hug; normally Ward never showed this much emotion, but with Jemma he knew he always would. Jemma knew this was still hard for Ward; she wanted him to believe that no matter what she still believed in him and loved him (like a brother, but still loved him).

"Okay Jemma, how about we check on the baby, while they finished up testing your blood." Riley said as she began to set up.

"Okay. When will we be able to tell the sex of the baby?" Skye said as Jemma leaned back so that the Riley could check the baby.

"Well it's normally between sixteen to eighteen weeks, but some people you can tell the gender as early as thirteen weeks."

"Wow."

"This is going to be a little cold." Riley said as she put some gel on Jemma's abdomen. "Okay, here is the baby." Riley showed the screen to Jemma, Skye, and Ward.

"Wow. That's the baby?" Ward said with awe written on his face; both Jemma and Skye smiled at the look on his face and at the sight of the baby.

"He or she looks healthy. Nothing seems to be out of place or wrong." Riley said smiling at their reactions.

"Is there anything that I can take for the morning sickness that won't hurt the baby?" Jemma asked.

"Hyperemesis gravidarum is another name for severe morning sickness and you can treat it by not trying to eat food, but have an IV. You can also try consuming a bland diet, eating frequent small meals, drinking plenty of fluids when not feeling nauseated, avoiding spicy and fatty foods, eating high-protein snacks, and avoiding sensory stimuli that can act as triggers. I can also prescribe something that will help."

"I'd like to try it all and maybe have that prescription just in case."

"I agree with you." Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Here Dr. Riley, these are Miss. Simmons results." A nurse said handing Riley some papers.

"Thank you Ashley." Riley said taking the papers; Ashley then left the room. "Well it looks like everything is okay with your levels. I would also like you to try taking some prenatal vitamins, if you can't take them it's okay, but try to."

"Okay." Jemma said, "Could I get a picture for the rest of the team?"

"Of course, how many copies do you want? Does everyone want one?"

"Yes, everyone will want one, so six please."

"All right."

Soon they were leaving the SHIELD facility, Jemma seemed to feel a little bit better, but they decided to head straight to the bus where Coulson, May, and Fitz were waiting to hear how the appointment went.

"How did it go?" May said as soon as they all were in the rec room.

"Good. I brought you guys something." Jemma said as she pulled out the pictures. She handed one to each person.

"This is the baby?" Fitz said looking at the picture.

"Yep."

"It's so small." Coulson said in awe.

"He or she looks like their doing well." May said.

"He or she is."

They continued to talk till it was late in the night and May had them back in the air heading to England, so that Jemma could see her family before she started showing.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye was nervous to meet Jemma's family, she and Jemma had talked about one day her meeting them but she didn't think it would be this soon, and at the same time she was excited she had heard a lot of good things from Jemma. She wasn't going to be the only one who would be meeting them and that helped her relax a little bit more when she thought about the rest of the team being awkward in the first meeting with a family. Jemma was excited to see her family again it had been several years since she had seen them, but she was also nervous about them finding out that she was pregnant; she didn't want them to think any less of her for what happened. So as she and Jemma were packing she told herself that no matter what happened there she still would love Jemma and would do anything to be with her.

Getting ready in the pods next to theirs was Fitz and Ward, Ward didn't have many friends in order to meet other families; he was just as nervous as Skye and he wasn't even Jemma's boyfriend. He knew that Jemma was nervous about this meeting too, but it was her family and he knew that no matter what they still love each other (not his family, but most families). Ward was worried that her parents would blame him for not being able to protect Jemma and letting those men hurt her the way that they had. He too sometimes thought that Jemma being hurt was his fault, but he also knew that he did everything to protect her and get her to safety.

Fitz had met Jemma's family once or twice, but he knew that this meeting was going to be a little bit more difficult than those times. Fitz was worried for Jemma because she was the oldest in her family and he wondered what her parents would think of the pregnancy. He also worried about Jemma, about what would happen if her parents didn't like the fact of how much danger she was in or what if they didn't want her to keep the baby or what if they didn't want her to stay on the team. Fitz didn't think he would be able to handle if Jemma had to leave them or give up the baby.

Up in Coulson's office, Coulson and May were discussing what exactly they would be able to tell Jemma's family about themselves, they didn't normally interact with family members, but this was important to Jemma for them to meet them. They knew that they would ask questions about how Jemma got pregnant and who was going to take care of her and the baby, so they were going over everything to make sure they kept it as non-dangerous as possible; they and Jemma didn't want to be taken away because of the baby and worry over his or her safety.

Soon May was landing the bus in Jemma's parent's extra-large field that was a little ways away from the house but was close enough that they would be able to make a quick getaway if they needed to. May pulled the SUV out of the bus so that Jemma didn't have to get in on uneven ground, since she was still a little nauseous from a little bit of morning sickness that she had earlier.

"Are you ready?" Skye asked as she came over to Jemma who was staring at her parent's house in the distance.

"No." Jemma said as she leaned toward Skye.

"It's going to be okay." Ward said as he came to stand next to them.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you Jemma." Fitz said coming to stand on the other side of Jemma and Skye.

"We should get going before it gets too late in the night." May said as she was closing up the bus's cargo ramp, while Coulson stood next to her.

"Okay." Jemma said still worried and nervous.

May and Coulson led them over to the SUV and everyone got in; everyone was silent on the ride over to Jemma's parent's house thinking about what exactly was going to be happening while they were there and what was going to happen when Jemma told them the story of how she was kidnapped with Ward and the result from that. So as they were pulling up to the house Jemma grabbed both Skye's and Ward's hands in a little bit of a panic.

"Jem it's going to be okay." Skye said as she wrapped Jemma in a hug.

"We're here with you and we're not going anywhere." Ward said giving Jemma a hug too.

"Your family is waiting Jemma." Coulson said giving Jemma a warning to what was waiting outside.

"Okay." Jemma said as she grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath.

Jemma was the first out of the SUV followed May and Coulson, followed by Skye and Ward, and finally Fitz; Jemma's parents stood in the back while Jemma's younger brother and sister came running over to her.

"Hey Jemma." Scott, Jemma's brother said as he gave her a hug.

"Hello Scott." Jemma said with a smile on her face.

"Jemma!" Jemma's little sister, Melanee said as Jemma gave her a big hug.

"Hello Melanee."

"We missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too."

"Hello darling." Jemma's mother, Diane said as she stepped forward and gave Jemma a hug.

"Hello Mum." Jemma said returning the hug.

"Princess." Robert, Jemma's father said as he hugged her last.

"Dad."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. Mum, Dad, Scott, Melanee this is my team." Jemma said as she turned to the team.

"I'm Phil Coulson it's very nice to meet you." Coulson said as he shook everyone's hands.

"I'm Melinda May." May said smiling.

"I'm Grant Ward. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ward said as he shook everyone's hands.

"I'm Skye, sorry I don't have a last name." Skye said as she waved from her spot next to Jemma.

"And of course you guys remember Fitz." Jemma said as Fitz gave everyone a hand shake.

"Come in everyone. We were just about to have some tea. I made plenty for everyone." Diane said as she and Robert headed back into the house with Melanee and Scott close behind. They were followed by Jemma and Skye who were followed by the rest of the team; Jemma was holding Skye's hand as they entered the dinning room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma was starting to get really nervous about sitting down with her family and talking with them again about things; Skye could tell that Jemma was getting nervous and gave her hand a squeeze and whispered, "Babe it's okay." The team were use to seeing Skye and Jemma holding hands and whispering to each other, but Jemma's family was not.

"Why are you holding hands?" Melanee asked surprised to see her sister holding hands with another girl.

"Because Skye's my girlfriend." Jemma said confidently.

"Oh okay."

Jemma's parents looked at each other before everyone moved to sit down, they had a look of disbelief that Jemma had a girlfriend; Jemma noticed their look and moved closer to Skye.

"How long have you two been dating?" Scott asked politely.

"About a month and a half." Skye said with a smile.

"Can we talk to Jemma in the other room for a second?" Robert asked not in a good mood all of a sudden.

"It's up to Jemma." May said not liking the fact that Jemma's parents weren't comfortable with the fact that their daughter liked girls.

"No, if you have something to say you can say it in front of them, they are part of my family." Jemma said not as confidently as she was earlier.

"Why are you dating her?" Diane asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A woman, why are you dating a woman?"

"Because I love her that's why I'm dating her. Does it really matter that much?"

"I thought we got this out of you." Robert said just as unhappy as Diane.

"Got this out of me? You made me live with a father, who made me feel as though I was a terrible person. I love who I love and you can't force me not to love her." Jemma said angry all of a sudden.

"This is ridiculous." Diane said.

Ward had had just about enough of Jemma's parents hurting her and had started to move in front of Jemma to protect her and May was feeling the same way; Coulson and Fitz noticed and each gently put a hand on each their shoulders to keep them from moving forward.

"I love Jemma. I would do anything for her. She's your daughter, you're supposed to love her no matter what and you're angry that she's in love. I thought family stick together and love each other through everything." Skye said having enough of Jemma's parent's anger toward Jemma.

"We do love her, but Jemma understands that this is just a phase." Robert said.

"No it's not." Jemma said knowing that she loved Skye with all of her heart. "I love Skye more than anything."

"What else are you going to tell us? When you said you were coming here you said you had some news. Hopefully it isn't as bad as this news." Diane said unhappily.

"I…I" Jemma said as she started to feel the morning sickness come on, she ran from the room followed by Skye.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Robert said surprised by Jemma and Skye's sudden departure.

"I don't know who you think you are to talk to Jemma like that, but you're wrong about it being a phase. Jemma and Skye love each other and take care of each other and I won't let you talk bad about them. They are my family." Ward said stepping forward.

"She's our daughter and we can talk to her the way we want. She needs to get over this phase or she's never going to find a nice man." Diane said.

"Your daughter doesn't need a man to make her a good person." Coulson said having enough of Jemma's parents. "She is one of the best agents we have and she is a loving and caring person that is all you should be concerned with."

"We want her to have a good life, a life with children."

"And I will." Jemma said as she and Skye re-entered the room.

"How are you going to? You're dating her." Robert said.

"This is what I was going to tell you earlier. I'm pregnant." Jemma said softly as Skye kept an arm around her waist.

"How? I thought you were dating her." Diane said in shock and so was the rest of her family.

"Skye has a name."

"How are you pregnant? Did one of those guys do it?" Robert said angry.

"No they didn't do it. Grant and I were kidnapped a little under two months ago, we were tortured, and I was assaulted. Grant and the team got me out of there and have been taking care of me. These guys are my family and I'm not going to be told what to do when it comes to this family." Jemma said strongly.

"Why didn't you tell us or come home after?" Diane asked.

"I didn't come home or tell you because I need to get through it with this family; Ward use to sleep outside our pod waiting for the moment that I needed him. Skye and Ward went with me to the doctor and we worked through things in therapy. I need them in my life. I want them in my life."

"So you're a part of this family. How could you keep all this from us?" Robert yelled at Jemma.

"Don't yell at her." Ward said stepping in front of Jemma and Skye to protect them.

"Grant, it's okay." Jemma said putting a hand on Grant's shoulder.

"Jemma is a grown woman who can make her own decisions, she has a good head on her shoulders and she is a brilliant person in general. She is a part of this team and it's her choice what to share or not share with others." Coulson said stepping up with May.

"Jemma is our best biochemist and she deserves respect and consideration." May said, not liking what Jemma's parents were talking about.

"She is our child and we want to be informed." Diane said.

"And she keeps you as much informed as she can." Fitz said joining in the argument.

"I don't want to stay here." Jemma said sadly, Skye wrapped her arm around Jemma's shoulders as she wiped the tears off Jemma's face.

"Jemma be reasonable." Robert said no wanting her to leave.

"You don't get it I was so happy that you guys were going to meet them and now I wish we'd never come at all. I was hoping to have you guys be happy with the life that I'm living; I'm not going to give up this team they mean everything to me."

"Jemma we want you to be happy, but we want you to understand that what you're going through is just a phase. You'll see when the baby's born that you need a man. We want to be informed, so that we can help you." Diane said.

"Stop saying that what I'm going through is a phase. I've never loved anyone as much as I love Skye; nothing is going to change that not even having the baby will change that. I want you to be informed, but it's my decision on what to do with what I have; I have this team and this baby to think about." Jemma said as she continued to cry.

"I want you to be happy Jemma and if she makes you happy then I want that for you." Scott said finally joining in the conversation. "I love you Jemma."

"I love you too Jemma and I want you to be happy. I'm with you." Melanee added.

"I love you guys too." Jemma said with a small smile.

"Jemma if you're sure you want to leave we can." May said wanting Jemma to be comfortable and happy. "It's your decision."

"We're sorry Jemma, but we can't have you in the house if you're going to be with her. You know our beliefs and we can't support this." Robert said.

Jemma nodded her head and turn to leave, when Melanee and Scott came running over to her to hug her.

"We love you Jemma. We'll try to talk to them. Please come and see us again." Scott said as he looked meanly at his parents and so did Melanee.

"I'll try to visit again before the baby's born." Jemma whispered to her siblings.

"Jem, you can take your time saying goodbye." Skye said as she watched Jemma hold on to her siblings a little longer.

"Why do you call her that?" Diane asked.

"I call her that because she's like a gem that brightens up every day that I'm with her. She's the light, beautiful and bright light that lights up the world."

Jemma then moved over to Skye and took her hand and headed to the front door to leave, Melanee and Scott followed them, and then followed by the rest of the team. Jemma's parents stayed in the dining room talking with one another about what just happened; they felt bad that they had not trusted Jemma with what she was doing in her life. Jemma's brother and sister hugged everyone and then Jemma one more time; they then headed back into the house. Jemma took a long look at the house before she got in the SUV with the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma was silent the whole ride back to the bus other than the occasional sob that escaped her lips; Skye was by her side holding her as she cried wishing that she could go back and make them reconsider. The rest of the team were feeling really bad about what happened at Jemma's parent's house and they knew that they needed to be there for Jemma. May was driving with Coulson in the seat next to her and they were silently communicating with each other through looks about all the things that happened at Jemma's parent's house. May was a furious at Jemma's parents and so was Coulson and what they didn't understand was the love a parent has for their child was supposed to make them believe in their child no matter what. Ward and Fitz sat in the very back of the SUV thinking of different ways to get back to Jemma's parent's house and forcing them to take back all that they said. Ward couldn't believe that Jemma's parents had said all those things about her; he thought families other than his were different from the negativity and disappointment he felt in his family.

Once they reached the bus they decided to have a family meeting in the rec room, so while May got them back in the air Ward and Fitz decided to fix up some dinner while they waited. Skye and Jemma had gone to their pod for a little comfort time and Coulson was in the cockpit with May.

"I can't believe the things they said to her." Coulson said still really angry with Jemma's parents.

"I know." May said just as upset with Jemma's parents as Coulson.

"I thought her family would be different."

"I thought so too."

"She's so upset."

"I know and I want to go back there and make them sorry that they said those things to her."

"I agree with you and so does the rest of the team. You had to hold Ward back a couple of times, he's very protective of her and so is Fitz."

"So are we."

"Yes we are. Put it on autopilot and let's go have a family meeting."

In the kitchen, Fitz and Ward were finishing up with macaroni and cheese it was Jemma's favorite and they wanted her to feel better. They too were upset that Jemma's parents were like that; even Fitz who had meet Jemma's parents before couldn't get over the fact that they told her that they wanted her to leave.

"Can you believe they told her to leave?" Ward vehemently.

"No, her parents always seemed like good people at least her siblings aren't like them." Fitz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they make me so angry I thought that some families weren't like mine."

"Yeah, well a lot of families have some sort of problem within their families."

"I want to go back there and make them say that they're sorry."

"Me too, but we need to be here for Jemma and getting into a fight with her family won't help any."

"I agree, but I'd still like to have a talk with them."

"Maybe they'll come around in a few days."

"I hope so for Jemma, it really hurt her."

"I know and I know that we both don't like seeing her upset."

Inside Jemma and Skye's pod, Jemma and Skye were cuddling on the bed quietly; Jemma was still crying and Skye didn't know what else to do except hold her and whisper that it was going to be okay.

"Babe I know that what they said hurt, but you still have a family that love you and will be with you through everything that's to come."

"I know I just wanted them to be a part of this."

"And I wish that there was a way that I could make them be a part of this, but you know your parents better than I do."

"They'll come around in time, the first time I came home with a girlfriend they practically rushed me to Father Jacob's house."

"I can't believe that they did that to you."

"I couldn't believe it either, they thought that if I live with him for a while that it would fix me. I just learned that I didn't believe in the same things that my family believes in. Scott and Melanee were different they enjoyed the company of my girlfriends that I introduced them to."

"That's good to know. They still love you Jemma even though some of them aren't showing it at the moment."

"I know. Thank you darling."

"No problem. Come on it's about time for that meeting."

So as everyone gathered in the rec room with a plate of macaroni and cheese, Coulson and May sat in chairs across from Jemma and Skye on the couch while Ward and Fitz were on the sides.

"All right, I know that things didn't go as planned at your parents place, but you know that we're still here for you and will continue to be." Coulson said starting the meeting.

"It didn't, but I'm okay I have you guys and you're the best family. Thank you Grant and Fitz for the macaroni and cheese." Jemma said with a small smile.

"We're here for you Jemma. You guys are the best family that I ever had." Ward said as he and Fitz pounded fists with a smile, knowing that they did a good job.

"So what do you want to do now?" May asked.

"How about we take a little break, maybe go somewhere warm; go somewhere where we can just be the family that we are and get to know each other and maybe tell about each of our families." Coulson suggested to the team.

"I'd like that." Jemma said needing a break and to get as far from her family as possible for a little bit of time.

"I've never really had a vacation; I think it would be good." Skye said.

"Neither have I. I'd like it." Ward said with a big smile.

"I haven't been on a vacation in a while." May said liking the idea.

"Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"I haven't been on a vacation in a while either; I like it." Fitz said with a smile too.

"So where do we want to go?" Coulson asked.

"How about we go to New Zealand? I've always wanted to go there." Jemma suggested.

"That sounds cool." Ward said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Skye said.

"Haven't been there in a while." May said with a sad smile.

"It's okay May if you didn't want to go there." Coulson said knowing why she didn't look too excited about going to New Zealand.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked concerned.

"I've only been there once and it was for my honeymoon." May said.

"Oh sorry, we don't have to go there." Jemma said not wanting May to feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay. I actually wanted to go back at some point."

"All right Fitz, what do you think about it?" Coulson asked.

"I think that would be a good location to go." Fitz said with a smile, he was excited to go on a vacation to a new place.


	6. Chapter 6

After they finished their last mission before vacation (which took a week to finish),was planned to be a long one of three to four weeks (given that they worked harder than another team and the few things that had happened lately) they were excited and looking forward to that time away from work. Skye, Jemma, and May decided to go on a shopping trip to get a few things that would be comfortable to wear especially Jemma, since she was starting to show just a little from their two week mission. The guys decided maybe that would be a good idea so they joined them; Ward and Fitz were not looking forward to trying things on, but Skye and Jemma forced them politely to do that since they wouldn't be coming back to this location for a while.

"Gosh I've gotten fat." Jemma said sadly.

"Jemma, you're pregnant. That little baby inside of you is making you put on a little weight." Skye said with a little smile.

"Do I look horrible?"

"You're beautiful Jemma." Ward said not believe that she'd think that she was anything but.

"Really?" Jemma asked unbelieving.

"Jemma you're beautiful, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you've suddenly turned ugly." Skye said as she wrapped Jemma in a hug from behind.

"Thank you."

"Let's go pay for this stuff."

"We should get back to the bus. We're going to be taking off soon. Do you guys want to pick up some food from the food court?" Ward said as he led Skye and Jemma to the door after they paid for their new clothes.

"Some food sounds good." Jemma said as she and Skye linked arms and headed to the food court followed by Ward.

After everyone was done shopping for some clothes to wear and games to play while they were on vacation, they met back at the bus and decided that now was as good a time as any to start their trip. So once they finished putting everything away May headed to the cockpit and Coulson went with her; while Skye, Ward, Fitz, and Jemma decided to play a few games together.

Soon the team arrived in Auckland, New Zealand and had spent a week going around to the different attractions of the island. Coulson and May spent a lot of time together that was noticed by the whole team, if they were to separate into different groups Coulson and May were most likely together. Fitz, Ward, Jemma, and Skye would rotate who was with whom; so that everyone had a chance to be with Jemma to make sure that she took it easy; if she had morning sickness that she was well hydrated. Jemma was told before she went on the trip that the morning sickness would last at least another six to ten weeks, so the whole team took it upon themselves to make sure that she was okay.

A week into the vacation they decided to go one to the Museum of New Zealand Te Papa Tongarewa, since Jemma loved museums of all kinds. While they were there a handsome young man named Arana showed them around the museum, he was a local who was at the top of his class and going into anthology. Arana invited them to a local bar, Hawthorne Lounge, which had a group named Ithaca playing there that night. They accepted his offer and decided to give it a try, since they were unsure of a good place to eat that night.

"So Arana how long have you been in college?" Fitz asked politely.

"About 5 years, I really enjoy anthropology. I'm going for my phd." Arana said with a smile.

"That's awesome." Jemma said as she tried to eat some food.

"If I may ask, how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How long do you guys think you'll be here?"

"Another week or two." Coulson answered.

"Cool." Arana said.

"What's the name of this group?" May asked liking the music.

"Ithaca, Craig Horner is the band leader. He was on a television show and now travels with his band."

"That's cool."

"So where do you plan to work after you get your phd?" Jemma asked.

"I don't know yet. I just really like the subject, but other than that I haven't really thought about where I'm going after." Arana said.

"That's all right; it takes some time to figure that out."

"Thank you for inviting us out." Coulson said as he raised his glass to salute Arana.

"No problem, I don't have many friends that like coming with me." Arana said.

Jemma suddenly looked like she was going to be sick and got up quickly to go to the bathroom; Skye and May both got up to follow her.

"We'll be right back." May said following Skye and Jemma.

"She gets morning sickness?" Arana said feeling a little bad about her getting sick suddenly.

"Yes, hopefully it will stop in six to nine weeks." Ward said.

"It normally stops when the mom is through their first trimester."

"She's able to eat more than she was before." Fitz said.

"That's good." Arana said with a small smile.

Soon the girls came back from the bathroom finished their dinner and head back to the bus, since Jemma seemed to be tuckered out and still a little sick. Ward got a few medications for Jemma to take with some water to help with the morning sickness; while Skye helped her change into her PJs. And pretty soon the whole team were in their bunks trying to get to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Soon the vacation had coming to an end; the team were kind of looking forward to going back to work, but another part of them loved the vacation and relaxation that they were able to have. Jemma's morning sickness had been down to once in a day, but as they started to get ready to leave and head to their latest mission, her morning sickness came back with a vengeance. Skye and Ward stayed close to her and took turns helping her through it; Coulson, May, and Fitz helped too.

Soon they were back into the field ready to get to work and save some lives; Jemma went into the field every once in a while when they believed it was safe. The whole team took turns being with her in the field, though Ward and May were with her the most, since they had the most combat experience and if they were to get into trouble they wanted to be able to get Jemma to safety.

Jemma was looking forward to a time where she didn't have morning sickness and a time where she felt like she was beautiful again. She had put a little more weight on, but Skye and the rest of the team always made her feel like she was a beautiful princess.

"Jemma you'll be staying here in case anything goes wrong. Skye you're with Ward to cover us; May, Fitz, and I will head here and see if we can infiltrate and grab the device. Jemma you'll be here for when we get back with the device." Coulson said giving out orders.

"Yes sir." Jemma said sort of feeling unhappy that she'd have to stay back, but she understood that she had to protect the baby more.

"Good let's get going."

Almost everyone headed to the SUV, Skye stayed behind for a moment knowing that Jemma needed her for a moment. Jemma looked like she was going to cry, she knew that this mission was dangerous, and Skye knew she needed to be reassured that everyone was going to be fine.

"Babe it'll be okay. I love you." Skye said as she kissed Jemma softly.

"I love you too, be careful." Jemma said at the verge of tears.

"I will be, stay safe too."

"I will."

"We'll be back before you know it."

Skye then left Jemma after one more kiss and headed over to the SUV so that they could head to the location of the device they were sent to retrieve. Jemma stayed in her lab going over some samples from the last case they had gathered samples from; she knew that she could get through waiting for them to get home, but she still was going to worry.

Several hours of waiting for the team to arrive they came coming in fast, so fast that Jemma didn't even have time to move from her spot in the lab over to them before May had them in the air and heading to the hub. Ward and Skye came into the lab first with several abrasions and bruises; Jemma immediately started to gather supplies to bandage their wounds. Fitz and Coulson came shortly after with the same abrasions and bruises; Jemma began to help them too after Fitz had set the device on the lab table.

"What exactly happened in there?" Jemma asked concerned.

"They were very strategically ready for anyone or thing that was to enter the camp to get to the device; May will be down once we're far enough away, she has some wounds too." Ward said as he winced when Jemma injected a numbing medication.

"They were definitely prepared for us." Skye said as she helped Fitz with one of his wounds, she had been learning basic care from Jemma.

"I'll start on the device after I finish taking care of you guys." Jemma said as she started to stich us Ward's cut.

"Good. I suggest you all get some rest and we'll brief in the morning." Coulson said as he grabbed some gauze for himself.

"After I do a full evaluation of each of you, I want to make sure that you're all okay."

"Okay."

Jemma continued her work till everyone had passed her evaluations; she and Skye then headed to bed for some cuddling and to talk about what had happened. Fitz and Ward went to their separate rooms as well knowing that they needed to rest; while Coulson and May talked in the cockpit about what had happened.

"You know if she knows that they had almost cornered us, she's going to get angry that we didn't tell her to begin with." May said knowing Jemma was already worried about them.

"I know, maybe we can tell it like we had it covered." Coulson said thinking.

"You and I both know that Skye's already telling her everything."

"Yeah I know. But at least she knows that we'd do anything to get back here."

"She worries a lot."

"I know. I would too if I wasn't able to go into the field."

In Skye and Jemma's pod, Skye was telling Jemma everything that had happened on the mission, even the parts where she and the others were cornered.

"I can't believe you guys were cornered. You could have died." Jemma said crying softly.

"I know Jem. I was worried too. But we got out and were safe. You don't need to worry about what's in the past." Skye said pulling Jemma closer to her.

"I wish I was with you guys."

"I know, but I was glad you weren't. Jemma, you feel this." Skye said taking Jemma's hand and putting it on her heart.

"Yes." Jemma said as she continued to hold her hand against Skye's chest.

"I'm here, I'm alive and I will do anything to come back to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Happy Memorial Day Everyone._

_Thank you to all those who served, serving, and their families. I know that it can be a dangerous thing and sacrificing. We all appreciate what you've have done and continued to do. XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

Two and a half months later, the team found themselves back at the SHIELD facility hospital to see Dr. Riley Gemsen for a check up on Jemma and the baby. Skye and Ward went with Jemma again, but this time they didn't need to stop due to nausea and dizziness. Jemma and the others were excited to finally find out the sex of the baby; during her last checkup the baby had been in a bad position on the ultrasound to see if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Skye and Ward both were really excited to find out if it was a boy or girl; they had a bet going with the others that it was a girl. Coulson, May, and Fitz had told them to come back with pictures and the knowledge if it was a boy or girl so that they could finally win the bet.

So as Jemma, Skye, and Ward waited in the waiting room; Ward was reading one of the baby books that they had picked up at one of their stops for everyone to read so they knew what they were getting into with a baby aboard. Jemma and Skye sat next to him; Jemma leaning on Skye's shoulder, while Skye had her arm around Jemma.

"I hope it's a girl." Skye said as she held Jemma close.

"Me too, all you've been talking about is a girl." Jemma said as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Yeah, well I know that it's going to be a girl and she's going to kick ass when she's older like her Aunt May."

"I agree. She's going to be as bad ass as her Uncle Ward too."

"Did you hear that Ward? You better teach her to defend herself." Skye said kidding around with Ward.

"You know it." Ward said as he looked up from the baby book.

"We're going to teach her so much stuff. She'll be as brilliant as her mum."

"And will be able to hack like her mom." Jemma said with a smile.

"And create a family like her Uncle Coulson."

"And build gadgets like her Uncle Fitz." Ward said as he went back to reading.

"Dr. Jemma Simmons." The nurse called.

"We're here." Ward said as he stood up to help Jemma up.

Skye, Jemma, and Ward followed the nurse into one of the examination rooms; were soon joined by Dr. Riley.

"How are you doing today?" Riley asked.

"Very well. The morning sickness has almost completely stopped." Jemma said with a smile.

"Wonderful. So let's see that baby."

"Do you think you'll be able to tell the sex of the baby this time?" Skye asked excited to see the baby.

"Hopefully if the baby is in a good position we should be able too." Riley said as she grabbed the gel and applied some onto Jemma's stomach. "All right everything is looking good. She's a good size."

"She?" Ward asked.

"Yes she; here look this is where you tell." Riley said as she moved the ultrasound device toward the baby's vagina.

"Oh."

"So she's a good size and everything?" Jemma asked as Riley continued to move the device around and take pictures of everything.

"She's perfectly healthy and looking good." Riley said as she finished taking pictures. "When you're around your due date I suggest that you stay around this area in case you need to give birth before your due date."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Skye said as she looked in awe at the screen.

"Six copies again?" Riley asked as she started to print the ultrasound photos.

"Yes, please." Jemma said as she sat up and wiped the gel off her stomach.

"I want to see you in four weeks for another checkup."

"All right."

Jemma, Skye, and Ward then left the doctor's office, picked up some Chinese food, and headed back to the bus to eat dinner with the others. Ward and Skye were excited to tell the others that they had been correct and that they owed them money, but had decided to wait till they were back at the bus to tell them.

"So is a girl or a boy?" Fitz asked the minute they arrived back on the bus.

"Fitz, let them set dinner down first." Coulson said shaking his head. Ward and Skye both set down dinner and everyone started to pile the food onto their paper plates.

"It's a girl. We've brought pictures for everyone." Jemma said with a smile as they all sat down to eat.

"Told you." Skye said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, you did." Coulson said as he reached for his wallet. Fitz and May followed to do the same.

"Here are the pictures." Jemma said as she passed out the photos.

"She's beautiful." May said as she looked at the photos Jemma handed to her.

"Oh." Jemma said suddenly as she reached for her stomach; Ward and Skye were automatically by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Ward said looking Jemma over for a visible injury.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think she likes being called beautiful. Here feel." Jemma said as she grabbed Skye and Ward's hand and put them to her stomach.

"Wow." Ward said in awe.

"She's kicking." Skye said in the same awe.

"Could I feel?" Fitz said coming over followed by Coulson and May.

"Sure." Jemma said as she let go of Skye and Ward's hands and grabbed Fitz and Coulson's.

"Amazing." Fitz said with a big smile.

"Man she sure can kick." Coulson said as he pulled his hand away and moved back to his food. Jemma grabbed May's hand last and put it to her belly.

"Yes, she can. I can't wait to teach her how to kick ass." May said smiling.

"I know right." Ward said as he put her hand back onto Jemma's belly to feel the baby again.

"All right let's get back to dinner. I'm starving." Jemma said as she moved back to the table after Ward removed his hand from her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it's taken me so long to add a chapter. Enjoy though._

* * *

Jemma was now six months (or 24 weeks) pregnant and really starting to show; Skye stayed with her as much as she could to make sure that Jemma was taking care of herself. Jemma had a tendency to focus too much on work and not enough on herself; so they made the decision that someone would be with her at all times to make sure that she was taking care of herself as much as she was focusing on work. They also made the decision to tell Jemma she was beautiful and doing everything she could for the baby; sometimes she felt that she wasn't good enough for the baby girl and that maybe she didn't deserve to be a mother. Coulson made it a point that every time that he saw her to tell her she was doing a great job at whatever she was doing.

Soon Jemma and some of the team were sitting in the rec room eating lunch in the rec room, when they got onto the topic of what they were going to name the baby; they were around the little table with books and lunch.

"I like the name Sophie." Ward said.

"What about Natalie?" Fitz suggested.

"They both are pretty names." Jemma said as she continued to read the baby name book.

"What about Emily Rose?" Skye said as she looked through her own baby name book.

"I like Emily a lot and I think she does too, she's kicking again."

"Emily is a nice name." Ward said.

"Emily Morgan Simmons, we could call her Emmy for short." Fitz said.

"That sounds like a good name." Skye said.

"I like it." Jemma said as they concluded that that was going to be her name.

"So what have you guys figured out?" Coulson said as he came into the rec area to inform them that they had a new case.

"Emily Morgan Simmons or Emmy for short." Jemma said as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

"Sounds good. Sorry to break this up, but we have a new case."

"All right." Skye said as she stood up and put down the book and moved away from her lunch.

"What's the case sir?" Ward said as he got up too.

"A mother has a child with a power, started a few weeks ago and has been getting worse since. So we're headed there to see if we can help." Coulson said as he led the group to the conference room.

"How old is the child?" Jemma asked.

"Eight years old. And he is starting to get into trouble with the law." May said as the rest of the team entered the room.

"What types of powers does he have?" Skye asked.

"Power over water, fire, wind, earth, and a couple of other things." Coulson said as he pulled up the boys picture on the holotable. "We're heading to his house once we touch down to see if we can get him to stay out of trouble. I think he just needs a man to man talk. He's father walked out on his mother and him a little while ago and I think it's just upsetting him."

"Sounds good, I think I should talk to him; I've had the man to man talk before. When I was younger I got it from Garrett." Ward said.

"I think that would be a good idea, you and Jemma will talk with him." May said.

"I don't think Jemma should go." Skye said worried that the boy might hurt Jemma or the baby.

"I think it will help him keep his powers under control if he worries that he might hurt the baby." Coulson said agreeing with May. "But Jemma you are to stay with Ward at all times."

"I understand." Jemma said.

"Okay. Skye, Fitz I want you two to go through the files and see if we can figure out how he got these abilities or if he was born with them."

"Yes sir." Skye and Ftiz replied.

"May you handle the authority and I'll talk with his mother." Coulson said as he showed a map of the area.

"We land in ten minutes." May said as she headed to the cockpit, the others headed to the lab and cargo hold to gather some equipment, gear, and weapons.

"Stay close to Ward okay." Skye said as she hugged and kissed Jemma before buckling in.

"I will. Don't worry everything will be fine." Jemma said as she buckled herself in next to Skye.

"We will be taking Lola. May will take the SUV and meet us at the house after she talks with the authorities." Coulson said as he sat down next to the others.

Soon they were on their way to the boy's house, Coulson was driving; while Jemma and Ward were going through the files they had on the boy. Jemma was a little nervous about going to the boy's house and being in his presence, but she knew that Ward wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ward was looking through the blue prints on the house to make sure he knew of every way to get out if needed.

"His name is Jakob Martins. His mother is Rebekah. They have lived in the house all of Jakob's life. Jakob's father is Roger, he left after Jakob started to develop his powers. Rebekah has tried to help Jakob, but he needs a father figure to get through to him." Coulson said as they pulled up to the house.

"I agree." Ward said as he finished reading through the police files.

"Let's head in."

* * *

_By the way I changed Jakob's age to eight so he seemed younger._


	10. Chapter 10

Coulson knocked on the door while Jemma and Ward stood behind him on the porch; Skye and Fitz were searching for more information on the buses computer system, searching for any information relating to the boy or his family.

Rebekah Martins, the mother of the boy being investigated, answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Martins, I'm Agent Phil Coulson, this is Agent Grant Ward and Agent Jemma Simmons we're from the SHIELD agency." Coulson said as he shook Rebekah's hand.

"Oh, come in please." Rebekah said as she stepped back and let them into the house.

"Thank you ma'am." Ward said as he entered after Jemma and Coulson.

"We would like to talk with you and with Jakob, if that's okay?" Coulson said as he looked around the living room at all the photos on the walls; photos of a happy family, Jakob and his friends, and pictures of other relatives.

"Okay, Jakob is in his room." Rebekah said as she turned to one of the doorways that lead to the stairs going up.

"We'll find the way ma'am." Jemma said as she headed toward the stairs.

"I'd like to talk to you ma'am." Coulson said as he held his hand out to the couch.

"Okay." Rebekah said as she moved to sit down on the couch.

Upstairs Jakob could see Lola and the new visitors who were here to talk to him; he was slightly worried about the man with all the gear and wondering why they were bringing a pregnant woman to help them. He knew that they were heading up to his room, because the stairs were creaking; so he decided to look like he was doing something so maybe they would leave him alone.

When his door was knocked on, it surprised him, he didn't think they'd be kind to him so he went to the door and opened it.

"Hello." Jemma said once she got a full look at Jakob.

"Hi." Jakob said a little worried.

"Hi Jakob." Ward said next still behind Jemma, but close enough in case he needed to get her out. "I'm Agent Grant Ward, this is Dr. Jemma Simmons we would like to talk to you if that's okay."

"Sure I guess."

Jakob moved out of the doorway and let Jemma and Ward in, Jemma sat on the bed next to Jakob; while Ward sat in a chair near the corner, so that he'd be able to see everything in the room.

"We heard you've been having some trouble." Jemma said softly knowing that Jakob was on defense from his posture.

"Yeah, my mom told me not to talk to anyone about it though." Jakob said a little frustrated.

"Well we're here to help and talk with you."

"I don't know if it will help."

"It will if you want it too. Everyone needs help once in a while, even me." Ward said still unsure if he liked the idea of Jemma being in the same room as Jakob.

"I'm not good with talking." Jakob said softly looking down at the ground in front of him.

"Neither was I."

"What changed?"

"When Jemma and I were on a mission, we were captured. Jemma was tortured while I had to listen; after that I learned to open up about myself because if I kept it inside it would have killed me. When I was growing up I got into a lot of trouble, my brother was a big influence into what I did, but in the end it was my decision to follow him that got me in the most trouble. When I was taken in by a man named Garrett, he taught me everything. He taught me to be a good man and I trained to become an agent so that one day I could help people instead of hurting them."

"I want to help. I want to be a good man, a man not like my father."

"And one day you will be." Jemma said as she put a hand on Jakob's shoulder.

"You think so?" Jakob said not fully believing that he could be a good man.

"I know so."

"You'll be a great man one day." Ward said building on Jakob's self-esteem.

"Could you teach me?" Jakob said looking at Ward with hopeful eyes.

"I…I how about we talk to your mother about that. I don't think you'd want to leave your mother alone right now do you?"

"No I don't. She needs me right now. But when I'm older maybe you could?"

"I think that would be a good idea. But first you need to learn to control your emotions that way you're controlling your emotions and not the other way around."

"Yeah that would be good."

"I know that your dad leaving hurt you and your mother, but what do you think would happen to your mom if you were to get into so much trouble that they wanted to take you away?"

"She would be devastated. I don't want to do that to her."

"And we know that. We're going to work on a way for you to control your emotions that way you won't be taken away from your mum." Jemma said as she squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I'd like that." Jakob said smiling back at Jemma.

"Good."

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"Twenty-four and a half weeks or six months."

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"She is a girl."

"That's cool. I wanted a sibling, but my mom had a miscarriage and it hurt her too much to try again."

"Do you want to feel her kick?"

"Really?" Jakob said surprised.

"Yes, here." Jemma said as she gently took his hand and set it near where Emily was kicking. Ward watched nearby as Jakob suddenly felt Emily kick and had a face of awe and amazement.

"That's so cool. Do you think she can hear us?" Jakob asked.

"I think she can."

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the house; Ward was immediately on his feet and out the bedroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

Jemma was holding onto Jakob to keep him from following Ward out of the room; she knew that something was wrong and was standing, holding Jakob to her to make sure he stayed with her. Ward appeared a second later with Coulson, but they didn't have Jakob's mother with them; Jemma knew that something must have happened to her cause they would never leave her.

"Mom! Where's my mom?" Jakob said worried and angry.

"Sir what's going on?" Jemma asked worried.

"A few men from Hydra are here. We need to get out." Ward said quickly to Jemma.

"Where's my mom?" Jakob asked again as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry Jakob. They killed her." Coulson said as Jemma pulled Jakob into an embrace.

"No! Mom! I can't lose her too."

"We need to get out of here. May's on the way with the police."

"I'm so sorry Jakob." Jemma said in tears holding on to the boy.

"What am I going to do now? I don't have anyone." Jakob said as he cried on to Jemma's shirt.

"You have us and you can come with us. You want to learn to be a man, we can teach you." Ward said making a big decision for the team, Coulson nodded his agreement.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Come on we have to get out of here." Coulson said as he led the way down the stairs and to one of the windows near the staircase. "Ward you go first." Ward dove out the window and then went looked around to make sure that no one was around them. "Jakob you next." Jakob tried to climb out the window as fast as he could. "Jemma you're up. Look here comes May." Jemma slowly tried to climb out the window, but unfortunately could seem to get out.

"I can't Coulson." Jemma said worried about the others.

"Here I'll lift you." Coulson said as he lifted Jemma so that she could get her legs out the window. "Ward grab Jemma."

"I got her." Jakob said as he gently with the help of Ward pulled Jemma through the window.

"All right I'm coming through."

"Let's go." May said as she helped Jemma into the SUV.

Suddenly guns were being fired, Ward and Coulson fired back as they got into the SUV where May was already starting to put the SUV in drive. Coulson and Ward hurried into the SUV and May took off; no one was following them as they pulled up to the bus a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" Skye said as May put the SUV in park on the cargo hold.

"May get us in the air. Now." Coulson said as he got out of the SUV with Ward, who headed to the edge of the ramp to make sure that no one was following them.

"Jakob come here." Jemma said as she got out of the SUV.

"Who's this? What's going on?" Fitz said as he watched Jemma wrap Jakob in a hug and lead him into the lab.

Once they were in the air they all including Jakob met in the conference room; Jakob was following Jemma around like if he lost sight of her he'd cry, so Skye and Fitz didn't ask any more questions or interrupt Jakob's focus from Jemma.

"All right everyone, this is Jakob." Coulson said introducing Jakob who was holding Jemma's hand. Jakob was standing in between Ward and Jemma in the room; still looking like he was scared.

"Hello." Fitz said softly as to not scare Jakob.

"Hi." Jakob said in a small voice.

"It's alright Jakob this is Fitz, Skye, and May they're my family." Jemma said as she pointed to each person with her free hand.

"Are you going to be my new family?"

"Of course and we're going to teach you to be a man." Ward said as he put a hand gently on Jakob's shoulder.

"A good man?"

"Yes a good man."

"Why don't we fill the others in." Coulson said with a small smile.

"Okay." Jakob said with a little more confidence.

"While we were interviewing Jakob and his mother some of Hydra's men appeared and blew up a part of the house. Rebekah, Jakob's mother, died in the blast. So we are in charge of him now. He will take Skye's old pod. We will be heading to the hub to make things official."

"I've talked with authorities and they will be dealing with Rebekah's body and the house; they understand that we've taken Jakob with us and that he is now our responsibility." May said.

"How about we make some dinner?" Coulson said ending the meeting.

"Sure PC." Skye said as she moved toward Jemma slowly not to make Jakob scared. "So Jakob what's your favorite thing to eat?"

"Pancakes." Jakob said with a small smile.

"All right, how about we have pancakes tonight?"

"Cool."

"Come on I'll show you where your room is." Jemma said as she put an arm around Jakob's shoulders and led him out of the conference room.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later, Jemma had another appointment with Dr. Riley Gemsen, for a check up on how the baby was doing. Jemma took Skye with her to the appointment; while Ward stayed with Jakob to teach him a few things and to make sure that he was comfortable. Since Jakob wasn't comfortable with Fitz, May, or Coulson yet, but he was beginning to trust them; Jakob liked spending time with Ward, since Ward took the time to teach him all kinds of things. Ward and Jakob even spent some time with Fitz working on different things like the night night gun and projects that Fitz had created to help Jakob learn a few scientific things. May and Coulson let the younger ones handle Jakob, since they seemed to want to teach him all sorts of things; May and Coulson loved children, but they weren't use to having one around as much as Jakob was around. So as Skye and Jemma waited in the waiting room for a nurse to call them in; they talked about different things they could teach Jakob since he needed to still go to school. Jemma was home schooling him, since he wanted to be as smart as her and Fitz.

"He seems to understand most of the math equations I've been giving him." Jemma said as she held hands with Skye.

"That's good, but remember he's only eight. So don't be giving him your physics equations just yet." Skye said with a smile.

"I know. Maybe you could teach him a little about hacking? I know that he enjoys having you around."

"As long as you're around me too, he has become very attached to you."

"I know and I'm glad that he feels safe with me. Did you know his birthday is coming up?"

"Yes, we should do something big for him."

"What could we do?"

"Have a big party on the bus. Surprise him with it. I think he'd like it."

"I agree we should talk to Coulson about it."

"PC will think it's a great idea."

"Jemma Simmons." Ashley the nurse said as she entered the waiting room. Jemma and Skye were then led to an exam room, where they continued to talk about Jakob's birthday and what they should do to give him a great birthday.

Soon Riley came into the room interrupting the talk of a birthday party and said, "Hello you two, where is Grant?"

"He's back at the bus with Jakob, he's a new addition that we have. He's mother was killed and since he's a little unique he's been training and learning with us." Jemma said.

"Oh, well has he had a check-up from a pediatrician?"

"No, do you know of a good one?"

"Actually if you want to have Grant bring him here I could check him out. I'm a gynecologist as well as a pediatrician."

"I'll call Grant." Skye said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Back at the bus Ward was working with Jakob and Fitz in the lab on a beginners' race car, when Ward's phone went off, so he answered it.

"Hello." Ward said into the phone.

"Hi Ward, its Skye." Skye said.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No, we were wondering if you could bring Jakob here. Riley wants to give him a check-up to make sure that he's in perfect health."

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Okay. See ya."

Ward then turned to Jakob and Fitz to let Jakob know that he was going to take him to the doctor to have him checked out.

"Jakob I'm going to take you to Jemma's doctor. She's going to check you out to make sure that you're healthy and nothing's wrong, okay?" Ward said as he put a hand on Jakob's shoulder.

"Okay." Jakob said as he set down the car he was working on.

"I'll let Coulson know." Fitz said as he left the lab.

"Come on buddy." Ward said leading Jakob to the SUV, he had dropped Jemma and Skye off at the doctor earlier that way he could keep the SUV in case something happened and he would be able to get to them faster.

Soon Ward and Jakob were being lead back to Jemma's room, where Jemma, Skye, and Riley were looking at the ultrasound.

"Come in." Riley said inside the room when Ward and Jakob knocked on the door.

"Hello." Ward said as Jakob opened the door.

"Hello Grant. Hello you must be Jakob come on in."

"Hi." Jakob said softly.

"Hey little man come here." Jemma said holding out her hand for Jakob, which he took and moved to sit in the chair next to Jemma.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Riley asked.

"Really?" Jakob said surprised.

"Of course. Here look."

Riley then moved the device so that they could see most of the baby, which made Jakob sit in awe next to Jemma.

"That's the baby?" Jakob said.

"Yep." Riley replied.

"She's so small."

"And she's healthy."

"Good."

"Do you mind if I check you out to make sure that you're healthy too?"

"I guess."

"It's okay. She won't hurt you." Ward said as he put a hand on Jakob's shoulder and gave it a sqeeze.

"Okay." Jakob said with more confidence.

Once Riley was done she let them know he was perfectly healthy and that she would like to see them both in another month. Riley also printed out seven copies of the pictures of Emily; she let Jemma know that she shouldn't go too far away just in case she went in to labor early. And soon they were headed back to the bus to inform the others of the good news.


	13. Chapter 13

Jemma and Skye had everything planned and even talked with Coulson about what they had planned for Jakob's birthday. They planned on taking him to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. for the day and after they were through there they were going to bring him home to the bus and have a big dinner for him. Jakob didn't know anything about it, so the day of his birthday they surprised him with breakfast (pancakes); then told him that they were going to take him to the Smithsonian.

"Really? We get to go there? I've never been there. This is going to be so cool." Jakob said as he ate his breakfast after learning where they were going.

"Yep and were going to spend the whole day going around." Jemma said as she ruffled his mess hair.

"Cool."

"I do have a question for you though."

"Okay, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm great. I was wondering do you want to become my and Skye's son?"

"Really? You want me?"

"Of course my little man."

"Can I call you guys mom?"

"Sure you can."

"Cool. I'd like that a lot."

"Good. I'll file the papers a little later this morning. Finish up and we'll head out."

"Okay."

Jakob continued to eat; while Jemma and Skye finished up the paperwork and sent it in to SHIELD, so that they could file it all and send it to the proper channels. Ward and Fitz joined Jakob at the table to eat some of the pancakes that Skye and Jemma had made.

"Happy birthday buddy." Ward said with a smile and a hug.

"Happy birthday mate. You're going to be like what twenty?" Fitz said jokingly.

"No, nine." Jakob said laughing a little bit before responding.

"Right nine."

"Are you guys going to come with us to the Smithsonian?" Jakob asked.

"Yep, but Coulson and May are going to stay here to do some paperwork."

"Oh okay."

"We're going to have some much fun." Fitz said excitedly.

Soon Ward, Jemma, Skye, Fitz, and Jakob were in the SUV heading to the Smithsonian, while May and Coulson put up decorations for Jakob's birthday dinner.

"You're going to love this place. It's got dinosaurs airplanes, and cars." Ward said as he drove.

"Mum told me all about it." Jakob said with a smile at Jemma. Jemma had told them that Jakob was now going to call her mum and Skye mom; they were excited for him, Skye, and Jemma. "Do you think we could do some of the hands-on stuff?"

"Of course we can." Skye said from her seat next to Jakob in the back.

"Cool."

Soon they arrived at the Smithsonian parking area and headed toward the entrance; Jakob stayed close to Jemma and Skye, while Ward followed behind to make sure he could keep an eye on everyone. The first thing they went to was the Air and Space Museum; Jakob and Fitz talked about all about the engines that went into them, while Ward talked with him about the different types of air and space crafts. Jemma and Skye followed them around looking at all the different things and adding different input about them from what they read. After that they went to the National Zoo to see the different animals; which Jakob was excited about, he like Fitz loved the monkeys. Then they went to the Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden and then to the American Art Museum. Once they were through there they decided to have lunch at a local restaurant, where Fitz and Ward had them sing happy birthday to Jakob; which made Jakob blush with embarrassment. Then they continued walking through the different museums and at the end of the day, way past Jakob's normal bedtime, they headed back to the bus.

"Did you have fun?" Jemma asked Jakob as she held him to her in the back seat, since he was exhausted.

"I had lots of fun Mum. Thank you." Jakob said hugging Jemma.

"We're not done yet. Once we get back to the bus we'll have dinner, okay?" Skye said as she ruffled Jakob's hair.

"Okay Mom. Thank you, Uncle Fitz Uncle Ward for all the cool toys."

"No problem buddy." Ward said.

"Glad you like them mate." Fitz said.

"We should be back at the bus in a few minutes."

And soon they were pulling up to the bus; May and Coulson were waiting for them on the cargo ramp as Ward put the SUV in park. Jakob jumped out to show Coulson and May the new toys that Ward and Fitz had bought for him to play with.

"Did you have fun?" Coulson asked as Jakob showed him one of the dinosaurs that Fitz had bought as a birthday present.

"It was awesome." Jakob said, "Thank you for sending us."

"No problem Jakob. I'm glad you had fun."

"We have a surprise for you." May said as she led Jakob and the others up the stairs to enter the rec. room, while Jakob showed her the dinosaur that he had shown to Coulson. Fitz and Ward were carrying a couple bags with souvenirs from the different museums; while Skye was helping Jemma up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Jakob said excitedly as he saw that they had put up streamers, balloons, and banners that said 'happy birthday'. "This is all for me?"

"Of course it is."

"Cool."

"We also have some gifts for you to open after dinner and dessert."

"Awesome. I've never had this big of a party."

"We're glad you like it." Coulson said as he joined Jakob at the table.

"Are we having hamburgers? With French fries?" Jakob asked.

"We sure are." May said as she, Fitz, and Ward started to move the food from the kitchen to the table.

"Cool. This is the best."

Jakob and the rest of the team enjoyed their meal and dessert before they started to open more presents, which Jakob was surprised that he was getting more presents. Coulson had given him a remote control car that looked like Lola and some clothes; while May had given him some clothes and children/teen books that she thought he'd be interested in reading. Fitz had created him a remote control helicopter like the ones he used on missions. Ward had gotten him some sports equipment so that he could teach him some sports. As for Skye and Jemma they both bought him a laptop with some educational games, so that he could use it for school and for fun. The whole team had gotten him some stuff for his pod, like a small desk and lamp so he could study and read when he wanted too; they even got him some sheets, pillows, and comforter that had superheros on them.

So Skye, Fitz, Ward, May, and Coulson were cleaning everything up; while Jakob got ready for bed and then went to bed with the help of Jemma to make sure he was comfortable. Jakob asked, "Mum could you read me one of the books that Aunt May got me?"

"Sure honey. Which one would you like to start?" Jemma said as she leaned toward the desk to grab one of the books there.

"Percy Jackson and the lighting thief."

"Okay, but first did you have a great day?"

"Yes, it was amazing."

"And you even had fun at the museums?"

"Yeah they were so cool."

"Good."

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too. And pretty soon you're going to have a little sister, who's going to love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Jemma was over eight months pregnant and told that she couldn't go out into the field or handle any of the samples that they needed tested; so she was forced to stay on the second floor around the rec. area and it was killing her. Skye tried to keep her company some of the time, but it seemed that if she was with Jemma she couldn't focus long enough to get her job done. So Skye had to stay down in the lab with Fitz; Jakob decided that he was going to stay with Jemma and keep her occupied so that she didn't feel that she needed to be in the lab. When Ward, Fitz, Coulson, and Skye weren't on mission they created a little room that would be Emily's room; while Jemma taught Jakob educational things and May taught him a few combat techniques.

Jemma was teaching Jakob several mathematical equations when she felt something that she never felt before; Jakob noticed that something was wrong and looked at Jemma who's figure was bent over in pain.

"Mum what's wrong?" Jakob asked worried.

"I think my water just broke. I need you to go get the others." Jemma said through gritted teeth.

"I'll be back Mum. Just hold on."

Jakob went running down the hall to the stairs that led to the lab where everyone was having a meeting to go over the last mission they were on. By time Jakob got down there to them he was a little out of breathe, but had everyone's attention; they knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jakob?" Ward said as he moved toward him.

"Mum…her water just broke." Jakob said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Oh, let's go." Coulson said surprised.

"All right little man where is she?" Skye said as they all headed up the stairs to get Jemma and head to the hospital.

"In the rec. room." Jakob said as he followed Skye.

"Oh God, this bloody hurts." Jemma said as the team came running into the rec. room.

"We're here Jemma." Skye said as she took Jemma's hand and brushed some hair out of Jemma's face.

"May's landing at the hospital, we should be there in five minutes." Coulson said as he came over to them from the cockpit area. Jemma winced in pain; Skye and Ward were holding Jemma's hands to try and help her through the contractions.

"I'll go get your bag." Fitz said running over to the pods.

"I don't think I can do this." Jemma said as tears came falling down her face.

"Yes you can baby, we're here and it's going to be okay. Once you see her it will all be better. I promise. You're strong. You can do this." Skye said as she and Ward helped Jemma up; May had landed at the hospital and they had to get her inside.

"I called Dr. Riley." May said as she came over from the cockpit.

"Good. This will be quicker." Ward said as he picked Jemma up and carried her bridal style down the stairs toward the cargo ramp.

"Hi guys." Riley said as she came out of the building to meet them. "Set her down on the gurney. You guys can wait in the waiting room. Who do you want with you?"

"Skye and Ward." Jemma said quickly.

"Okay. Let's go. We'll see how dilated you are and see if we're ready to push."

Soon they were inside the hospital with Jemma, Skye, Ward, and Riley in a delivery room, while Jakob, May, Coulson, and Fitz were waiting in the waiting room for any information on how Jemma was doing. Ward and Skye were on either side of Jemma waiting for the moment that they were told that she had to push to give her support. In the waiting room Jakob and the others were pacing around waiting to hear anything on Jemma; Jakob was really worried that Emily would be born like his little brother who was still born, but he didn't want the others to think about that so he kept it to himself.

"Jemma you're ready to push." Riley said as she readied herself to catch the baby; Skye and Ward were on either side of Jemma holding on to her hands.

"I don't think I can do this." Jemma said crying and wincing in pain.

"Yes you can, baby you can do this. We're so close. She's going to be beautiful. Just a couple of pushes and she'll be here. You can do this." Skye said as she kissed Jemma's forehead.

"Be strong Jemma like I know you can. You can do this." Ward said giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Push." Riley said and Jemma did.

"Ahh…" Jemma cried out as she pushed again.

"I see her head. On the next contraction push again."

"Nhm…"

"You're doing great. She's almost fully out one more push and she'll be here."

"Aaahh…"

"Skye would you like to cut the cord?"

"Really?" Skye said surprised.

"Yep, come here." Riley said as she held the baby.

"Okay. Where?" Skye said as she took the scissors.

"There." The nurse said.

"She's beautiful Jemma." Skye said after she had cut the cord and was back by Jemma's side.

"She's gorgeous." Ward said as he got a glimpse of Emily as they were cleaning her off.

"Here's your baby girl Jemma." Riley said as she brought Emily over to her. "She's perfectly healthy and has all fingers and toes."

"Hello." Jemma said as Emily was placed in her arms.

"You did it baby." Skye said with tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"Congratulations." Ward said with a few tears in his eyes.

"I'll let the others know that she's prefect." Riley said, "And what is her name?"

"Emily Morgan Simmons." Jemma replied.

"All right."

Riley then headed to the waiting room to inform the others that Emily was born and that she was in prefect health. When she entered the waiting room the rest of the team and Jakob were in front of her the moment they saw her.

"Is she okay?" Jakob asked first. "Is mum okay?"

"They both are great. Emily is beautiful and healthy." Riley said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Awesome. You promise they both are okay?"

"Yes. Both are okay. It's okay."

Ward came out of the hall that Jemma was done and came over to the team and Jakob; Jakob saw Ward and went to meet him.

"Mum's good right?" Jakob asked him, "And Emily too?"

"They both are great Jakob. Do you want to go see for yourself?" Ward knew Jakob was worried he had told him the story about his little brother.

"Would that be okay?"

"Sure." Riley said after she looked at Ward.

"Come on buddy." Ward said as he put a hand on Jakob's shoulder.

"Tell Mum congrats from us." Fitz said, "And that we'll see her and Emily soon."

"Okay."

Ward then lead Jakob back down the hall and into Jemma's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Jakob was a little anxious he wanted to make sure Jemma and Emily were okay; Ward knew Jakob was worried so he led Jakob back to Jemma and Emily's room so that he could see for himself that they were okay.

"You promise they're okay?" Jakob said as they started to approach Jemma's room.

"I promise. I would never lie to you Jakob." Ward said as he let Jakob look into the room.

In the room Skye was sitting on Jemma's bed with baby Emily in her arms; Jemma was laying back on the bed comfortable and relaxing. Jemma was the first to notice Jakob and held out her arms for him to join them; Jakob practically ran into the room and on to Jemma's bed.

"Mum you're okay." Jakob said as he gave Jemma a big hug.

"I'm great my little man." Jemma said as she kissed his forehead.

"Would you like to meet your little sister?" Skye said as she turned so that Jakob could see Emily.

"Wow. She's so small." Jakob said as he looked at Emily and gently took her hand in his.

"Yes she is."

"See they both are okay." Ward said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I love you Mum. I love you Mom. And I love you Emily." Jakob said with a big smile.

"We love you too." Jemma said as she kissed Jakob again.

After Jemma was release from the hospital with Emily, the team decided to take some time off to get used to having a baby on board. Skye and Jemma took turns taking care of Emily during this time and Ward spent a lot of time with Jakob since he knew that Jakob liked to spend time with him. Coulson, May, and Fitz help as much as they could with both Emily and Jakob and it began to seem like they really were a big family. Once they were comfortable with the routine of taking care of Jakob and Emily they went back to taking cases and training Jakob to be able to control his powers.

After about 9 more years of training Jakob wanted to go to the academy to train to be a SHIELD agent; he was also in the sci-ops do to the training from Fitz and Jemma, which he was great at. He quickly became an agent and was put on a different team from his parents and family; he did very well where ever they put him. He was when they were growing up a great brother and very protective of Emily; he took good care of her when he would babysit her.

Emily grew into a beautiful woman who too like her brother very good at the sciences and combat; she learned so much from her family that she was an agent everyone wanted to have. She spent a lot of time learning from her family about all types of things and was one of the best hackers in the world.

As for the rest of the team they spent lots of years together till they all decided as a team that it was time to retire and let the new generation take over.

The end

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to those who reviewed and for the people who favorited the story.  
Thx_


End file.
